Don't Say Good Bye
by Kagami Hoshiro
Summary: Summary: Sasuke, seorang pemuda yang terkenal dingin dan bengal bertemu dengan Naru yang merupakan gadis muslimah yang lembut dan kalem. Akan seperti apa pertemuan dan kisah mereka? Warn: FemNaru. Special fic for Ramadhan :D Update Chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Don't Say Good Bye**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rating : T (kan bulan puasa :D) #duag!**

**Disclaimer : All chara in Naruto just belong the one and only Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Warning : FemNaru, newbie, AU, OOC, typos, alur kacau balau, EYD sangat dipertanyakan, sinetron abiz.**

**Language : Indonesia**

**Genre : Drama & Spiritual**

** Yap, sebelumnya saya mohon maaf apabila ada dari para readers yang merasa tesinggung karena saya sedikit memasukkan unsur Islam di sini. Namun saya bersumpah, tidak ada sedikit pun niat terselubung dalam fic yang saya buat ini. Saya hanya ingin mencoba untuk membuat sebuah fic yang bergenre spiritual seperti ini. Dan kenapa saya mengambil Islam? Pertama, karena ini bulan Ramadhan, kedua karena pengetahuan saya terhadap agama ini sedikit lebih banyak, dan ketiga karena sangat jarang sekali fic-fic yang bertemakan Islam di FFN. Dan di sini ada hal yang ingin saya tekankan, saya tidak membeda-bedakan agama manapun, karena menurut saya semua agama itu baik adanya. Perbedaan bukan untuk diperdebatkan, justru perbedaan adalah sesuatu yang indah. Bukankah dengan adanya perbedaan dunia ini menjadi lebih indah? Pesan saya, jangan pernah memandang perbedaan, tapi pandanglah persamaan. Meskipun kita berasal dari beragam agama, ras, suku dan budaya namun kita tetap manusia yang diciptakan Tuhan bukan? n.n**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai warning yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan fanfic ini dengan tertib. Arigatou :D**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah sinetron yang berjudul "Pesantren dan Rock and Roll", ada yang pernah nonton?**

**Note: Di sini Naru-chan tidak memiliki whiskers dan dia saya buat berhijab :3**

Disebuah mansion yang bergaya Jepang modern itu terlihatlah tiga sosok yang tengah duduk dengan begitu serius disalah satu ruang tamu. Seorang laki-laki yang kelihatan paling tua dari ketiga laki-laki yang lain nampak tengah menahan amarahnya pada salah seorang laki-laki termuda yang ada di sana.

"Kau ini kenapa Sasuke?" Laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasuke tadi hanya diam dan menatap bosan pada lawan bicaranya. Melihat hal itu sontak saja membuat laki-laki paruh baya itu makin geram.

"Apa kau sudah tidak menghargai aku sebagai Tousanmu lagi hah?" teriaknya karena kesal terhadap kelakuan sang anak bungsu yang menurutnya sudah terlampau keterlaluan dan kurang ajar.

"Tousan, tenanglah…" ucap kalem seorang laki-laki lainnya.

"Tenang? Kau masih bisa mengatakan tenang atas kelakuan memalukan adikmu ini Itachi?"

Mendengar nada tegas dari sang Ayah, laki-laki yang bernama Itachi tersebut hanya menghela napas berat kemudian kembali terdiam. Jika Ayahnya sudah seperti ini maka tidak ada satu orang pun yang dapat menghentikannya.

Sang Ayah, atau kita sebut saja Fugaku kembali memfokuskan tatapannya pada anak bungsunya. Fugaku memandang dingin Sasuke yang masih saja kelihatan cuek, bahkan sebersit rasa bersalah atau takut pun tak tercermin di iris oniks khas Uchihanya.

"Kau sadar akan kesalahanmu?" tanyanya dengan nada datar namun terkesan mematikan pada saat yang bersamaan.

"… Hn, aku merasa tidak pernah membuat kesalahan apapun." Jelasnya enteng pada sang Ayah. Fugaku kembali mendelik tajam pada sang bungsu Uchiha. Tidak bersalah katanya? Kepala keluarga Uchiha ini terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali berbicara dengan nada pelan dan berbahaya.

"Jadi menurutmu membawa seorang pelacur ke kediaman Uchiha adalah tindakan yang benar?"

"…"

"Selama ini aku masih bisa mentolerir semua kenakalan yang kau buat, namun kali ini… kau telah mempermalukan nama klan Uchiha, apa kau sadar akan hal itu Uchiha Sasuke?"

Itachi memandang datar Ayah dan Adiknya secara bergantian sambil memijit pelan pelipisnya. Ia sudah angkat tangan terhadap masalah mereka berdua. Tidak Ayahnya, tidak Adiknya, keduanya sama-sama keras kepala menurutnya. Kadang ia sedikit berharap Mikoto –sang Ibu- masih ada diantara mereka bertiga untuk menenangkan situasi yang seperti ini. Haaah… tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin kan. Oniks Itachi sedikit menyipit tatkala sang Adik tiba-tiba berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan ruangan. Sebenarnya apa yang Adiknya ini tengah pikirkan?

"Mau kemana kau Otouto?" Tanya Itachi dengan begitu sabar menghadapi sifat Sasuke yang terbilang masih kekanak-kanakan.

"Kemanapun, asalkan bukan mansion brengsek ini."

"Kau tidak akan pergi selangkah pun dari ruangan ini Uchiha muda." Ancam Fugaku tepat sebelum Sasuke berbalik. "… Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan mengirimmu ke tempat Kakekmu di Konoha."

**.**

**XXXXXXX**

**.**

Pagi hari di kediaman Uchiha terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. Di halaman depan mansion mewah tersebut nampak para pelayan tengah sibuk mondar-mandir ke dalam dan menaruh sesuatu seperti koper dan barang-barang lain ke dalam sebuah mobil sport lamborgini berwarna hitam yang terparkir manis di salah satu sudut halaman.

"Kau yakin akan pergi ke sana Otouto?"

"Apa aku terlihat mempunyai pilihan lain Itachi?"

Itachi memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan yang begitu lembut khas seorang Kakak kepada Adiknya. Seharusnya kan tidak perlu seperti ini juga. Konoha itu kan kota yang cukup jauh dari Oto. Pemuda itu tahu betul, pasti sang Ayah sedang benar-benar kalap saat itu hingga mengambil keputusan yang terbilang agak sedikit berlebihan seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sekali saja sang Ayah sudah mengambil keputusan maka tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang dapat menghentikannya, termasuk mendiang Ibunya. Mengingat hal itu Itachi jadi tersenyum miris membayangkan keadaan keluarganya yang kini terbilang berantakan sejak kematian sang Ibu. Haruskah keluarganya terpisah-pisah begini hanya karena keegoisan seseorang saja? Tidak bisakah keluarga mereka kembali harmonis seperti dulu lagi?

"Jaga kesehatanmu di sana Otouto."

"Hn… kau juga." Itachi tersenyum kecil saat mendengar ucapan singkat sang Adik padanya. Tidak berubah, pikir pemuda dengan perawakan yang mirip dengan kepala keluarga Uchiha itu.

**.**

**XXXXXXX**

**.**

Disebuah pemakaman yang cukup ramai terlihatlah seorang gadis yang tengah membacakan surat yasin pada salah satu makam.

"Shadaqallahul Adzim"

Usai kalimat penutup itu dibacakan wajahnya yang terbilang manis itu menunduk, iris safirnya terpejam, kedua tangan kecilnya menengadah sedangkan bibirnya yang semerah buah plum itu sibuk melantunkan doa-doa pada sang ahli kubur. Tak berapa lama kemudian iris safir yang indah itu kembali terbuka dan wajahnya kembali sedikit mendongak.

"Tidak terasa sudah tahun ya Kaasan. Semoga Ramadhan tahun ini bisa Naru lewati dengan lebih baik dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya… amin." Gadis itu tersenyum lembut seraya telapak tangannya mengusap batu nisan yang bertuliskan Almh. Namikaze Kushina yang ada dihadapannya kini.

**.**

**XXXXXXX**

**.**

Sasuke sedikit menggerutu usai beberapa menit kakinya berpijak di kota tempat tinggal sang Kakek. Bagaimana ia tidak menggerutu, suasana di Konoha yang terbilang jauh dari kesan kota modern membuat pemuda yang terbiasa dengan berbagai hingar bingar dan gemerlap kota metropolitan layaknya di negara Oto membuatnya benar-benar menyesali keputusannya untuk menuruti perintah gila sang Ayah. Ck, kalau begini lebih baik aku kabur saja ke Suna, batinnya sambil menahan jengkel dan serentetan kalimat kutukan yang sangat ingin ia lontarkan khusus untuk sang Ayah 'tercintanya'.

"Tuan muda, silahkan ikuti kami."

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Fugaku."

Kini Sasuke berada dikediaman Madara –Kakeknya- tepatnya mereka tengah berada di ruang kerja Madara. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman depan, Sasuke langsung dibawa oleh dua orang pengawal berbaju serba hitam untuk mengikuti mereka kesebuah ruangan yang ternyata adalah ruang kerja Kakeknya.

Kediaman Madara di Konoha terbilang sangat mewah meskipun arsitekturnya masih menggunakan gaya Jepang kuno jika dibanding rumah-rumah penduduk lainnya di Konoha. Yaaah, bagaimanapun klan Uchiha itu kan termasuk salah satu klan yang paling dihormati di Konoha. Dan tentu saja kalian tahu kan kenapa klan ini begitu dihormati? Cukup tiga kata saja untuk menjawab pertanyaan tadi. Kekuasaan dan kekayaan. Ya, apalagi memang kalau bukan dua itu.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, tadinya aku sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Fugaku kepadaku. Namun setelah melihatmu lagi… kurasa itu semua memungkinkan."

Madara menegakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja kerjanya yang terbuat dari mahoni itu dengan pose yang terbilang angkuh, khas seorang Uchiha. Kemudian bibirnya yang tadinya datar sedikit terangkat dan membentuk sebuah seringai. Ya, seringai. Dan Sasuke tahu betul apa maksud seringaiannya itu, apapun itu yang pasti tidak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali untuknya nanti. Poor Sasuke.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengajarimu tingkah laku dasar seorang Uchiha seperti dulu lagi, ne?"

Haaah, dan inilah yang paling Sasuke benci seumur hidupnya. Sepuluh tahun sudah ia lewati hanya untuk hal bodoh dan membosankan itu, dan sekarang ia harus berhadapan dengan yang seperti ini lagi? Bunuh saja ia sekarang juga.

**KEEP**

Or

**DELETE?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Don't Say Good Bye**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rating : T (kan bulan puasa :D) #duag!**

**Disclaimer : All chara in Naruto just belong the one and only Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Warning : FemNaru, newbie, AU, OOC, typos, alur kacau balau, EYD sangat dipertanyakan, sinetron abiz.**

**Language : Indonesia**

**Genre : Drama & Spiritual**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai atau pun menghindari berbagai warning yang telah saya sebutkan tadi, harap tinggalkan fanfic ini dengan tertib. Arigatou :D**

**Note: Di sini Naru-chan tidak memiliki whiskers dan dia saya buat berhijab :3**

Inilah yang paling Sasuke benci seumur hidupnya. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan ia harus kembali belajar tata krama dasar seorang Uchiha, ditambah lagi yang mengajar adalah Kakeknya sendiri yang menurutnya lebih merepotkan ketimbang sang Ayah. Ck, sepertinya ia harus segera menyusun strategi untuk kabur dari kediaman Madara. Kalau terus seperti ini lama-lama dia bisa gila. Siapa yang tahan coba kalau selama lima jam non-stop dibacakan satu buku penuh peraturan yang sebenarnya sudah kau hafal di luar kepala?

"Ulangi peraturan nomor 147 bab 9 B pasal 3 ayat 2."

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Sungguh, ia benar-benar ingin segera pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini detik ini juga. Tapi si tua bangka ini malah.

**.**

**XXXXXXX**

**.**

Aktivitas Konoha terlihat agak sedikit berbeda dibanding hari-hari biasanya. Terutama saat malam hari. Terlihat para warga kota kini tengah membanjiri masjid-masjid dan musholla-musholla yang ada di kota kecil itu. Jika kalian bertanya ada apa, maka jawabannya adalah karena ini bulan Ramadhan. Tentunya para warga kota langsung berbondong-bondong mendatangi masjid ataupun musholla yang berada disekitar rumah mereka untuk melaksanakan shalat tarawih pertama di malam yang penuh berkah itu. Dan hal itu pula yang dilakukan Naru. Saat ini ia dan Sakura tengah bersiap untuk melaksanakan shalat Isya berjamaah sebelum melaksanakan shalat tarawih.

"Hei Naru-chan, ada berita besar lhooo." Ujar gadis bermarga Haruno itu pada Naru dengan gaya bak ibu-ibu PKK.

Naru menghela napas sejenak sebelum akhirnya membalas perkataan sahabatnya itu. "Astagfirullah Sakura. Ingat, ini sudah bulan Ramadhan, tidak baik membicarakan orang lain." Sakura langsung cemberut usai mendengar perkataan Naru barusan. Hey, memangnya dia ini apa? Ratu gosip eoh?

"Aissshhh! Memang siapa yang mau membicarakan orang lain coba?" rengut gadis berwajah ayu itu pada Naru. Bagaimanapun juga ia merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan sahabat karibnya ini.

"Haha, iya-iya. Maaf kalau aku sudah suudzon kepadamu. Memang ada berita apa sih?" ucap Naru dengan begitu sabar menghadapi kelakuan _childish_ Sakura.

Sebuah senyum misterius tersungging diwajah ayu Sakura. Dan entah kenapa Naru memiliki firasat tidak mengenakkan soal yang satu ini. Jelas saja, ia tahu betul hal apa yang dapat membuat sahabatnya ini tersenyum misterius seperti itu. Hanya satu hal yang dapat membuatnya begitu, dan hal itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah : laki-laki tampan dan keren.

'Haaah, harusnya aku tidak usah bertanya tadi.' Batin Naru menyesal.

"Kau tahu, katanya cucunya Madara-sama baru tiba di Konoha tadi pagi." Ungkap Sakura sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

"Lalu?"

"Dan dari pembicaraan beberapa orang yang kudengar-"

"Sakura, bukankah sudah berkali-kali kukatakan padamu bahwa menguping pembicaraan orang lain itu-"

"Tidak baik, iya aku tahu kok!" sambung Sakura cepat-cepat sebelum sahabatnya ini memulai acara ceramahnya lagi. "Tapi kan aku tidak sengaja mendengarkannya Naru. Kebetulan saja saat aku lewat mereka membicarakannya. Berarti aku tidak dosa kan?" jelas Sakura kembali meyakinkan Naru. Sepertinya ia sudah tahu akan bagaimana reaksi sahabatnya yang satu ini kalau menyangkut mencuri dengar pembicaraan orang lain. Naru tidak menjawab, gadis manis itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan menanggapi tingkah laku Sakura yang menurutnya kurang baik.

"Pokoknya dari pembicaraan yang TIDAK SENGAJA aku dengar, katanya cucunya itu TAMPAN." Jelasnya lagi pada Naru dengan penekanan pada kata 'tidak sengaja' dan 'tampan'.

Naru hanya memandang bosan Sakura. Memang kalau urusan macam ini gadis itu pasti langsung cepat tanggap. Berbeda sekali saat ada ceramah atau kultum, boro-boro mendengarkan, yang ada gadis itu malah sibuk dengan _handphone_-nya.

"Lalu setelah kau tahu hal ini memangnya kau mau apa?" Sakura menyeringai, membuat Naru jadi sedikit mundur ke belakang.

"Ya ampun Naru-chan, kau ini polos sekali sih. Ya tentu saja mencari informasi tentang si tampan kemudian mendekatinya."

"Sakura-"

"Iya-iya, aku hanya bercanda. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan saja apakah gosip- eh, maksudnya kabar yang mengatakan bahwa dia itu tampan benar adanya? Sudah, itu saja kok." Terang Sakura pada Naru saat gadis itu mulai menatap tajam dirinya bak maling yang baru saja tertangkap basah oleh warga setempat.

"Kau ini ya-"

Suara iqomat dari toak masjid memotong ucapan Naru, dan dalam hati Sakura bersorak senang karena berkat suara iqomat itulah gendang telinganya bisa sedikit selamat dari ceramah Naru yang terbilang panjang dan sangat lama.

**.**

**XXXXXXX**

**.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.30. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa sangat jenuh di dalam kamarnya. Diambilnya jaket hitam polos kesayangannya dan akhirnya bungsu Uchiha itu memutuskan untuk keluar rumah sebentar, yaaaah sekedar jalan-jalan malam sepertinya tidak buruk juga, daripada mati kebosanan di sini.

"Mau kemana Sasuke?" Suara berat itu terdengar dari arah belakang Sasuke. Dan tanpa perlu menoleh pun ia sudah tahu suara siapa itu. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan suara Kakeknya tercinta?

"… Hn, bukan urusanmu." Tanggapnya cuek dan kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyusuri lorong-lorong kediaman sang Kakek.

"Waktumu hanya sampai jam 11 malam."

Sasuke terus melangkah tanpa sedikit pun menggubris ucapan sang Kakek. Sedangkan Madara yang melihat tingkah laku cucu keduanya hanya bisa menggeleng singkat sambil menghela napas berat.

**.**

**.**

Bosan. Itulah satu kata yang mewakili perasaan pemuda rupawan satu ini. Bayangkan saja, sepanjang mata memandang hanya ada rumah-rumah penduduk dan hutan-hutan kecil saja. Kalau seperti ini sih jangankan klub malam, bar kecil pun juga rasanya mustahil ada di sini. Sial, padahal kerongkongannya sedang membutuhkan cairan memabukkan itu.

Sasuke menendang batu kecil yang ada di depannya.

"Brengsek."

Pemuda rupawan itu kini mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya untuk mengetik sebuah pesan, namun saat jemari pucatnya akan meng-klik kata _send_ ia mendengar suara-suara mencurigakan yang berasal dari arah semak-semak. Mata sipitnya memandang tajam ke arah semak-semak yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Perlahan ia mulai mendekati asal suara mencurigakan itu. Saat jaraknya hanya tinggal satu meter lagi, tiba-tiba keluarlah seekor kucing Persia berbulu oranye(?) yang muncul dengan gaya anggunnya.

Iris rubi kucing itu memandang Sasuke dengan begitu tajam, namun tiga detik kemudian kucing itu berjalan (masih dengan gaya anggunnya) ke arah tempat Sasuke berdiri, tepatnya ia mendekati kaki Sasuke. Setelah berada dihadapan sang Uchiha bungsu, makhluk berbulu lebat itu langsung menggesek-gesekkan kepala kecilnya pada kaki Sasuke yang terbalut celana _jeans_ hitam panjang. Sepertinya ia tengah bermanja-manja pada pemuda rupawan ini.

"Miaw~"

Melihat kelakuan sang kucing terhadap dirinya membuat pemuda yang terkenal dingin ini sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya ke atas. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat jarang terjadi, seorang Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum kecil? Jika para FG-nya melihat hal ini pasti mereka semua akan _nosebleed_ besar-besaran atau bahkan mungkin pingsan ditempat saking terpesonanya.

Perlahan tangan pucatnya terulur untuk mengangkat kucing berbulu lebat itu ke dalam dekapannya. Ia kembali tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati makhluk lucu ini menggeliat kecil untuk menyamankan posisinya digendongan Sasuke.

Krasak

Sebuah suara aneh kembali terdengar dari arah semak-semak, dan hal ini membuat sang kucing meloncat turun dengan tiba-tiba dari pelukannya. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Sasuke, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengejar makhluk berbulu lebat itu.

"Hei tunggu- akh!"

Sasuke merutuki kelalaiannya. Sial, bisa-bisanya ia terperosok seperti ini. Pemuda rupawan itu mencoba untuk berdiri, namun saat ia akan kembali bangkit tiba-tiba kaki kanannya berdenyut nyeri. Bagus Sasuke, jenius sekali keputusanmu kali ini. Batinnya berujar seraya meremehkan kelalaiannya sendiri.

"Brengsek."

**.**

**.**

"Naru-chan, kau duluan saja ya, aku masih ada urusan sebentar di sini. Okey?

"Maksudmu Sasori-senpai?" tembak Naru langsung pada urusan yang dimaksudkan Sakura.

Blush!

Wajah Sakura langsung merah bak kepiting rebus siap santap. Naru yang melihat hal itu hanya tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya tersenyum maklum.

"Yasudah, tapi ingat ya. Jangan terlalu dekat atau melakukan hal yang mendekati zina."

"Iya-iya, memangnya kau pikir aku akan melakukan hal yang sejauh itu apa!" ucap Sakura sambil sedikit merengut terhadap pernyataan Naru barusan.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya. Assalamu'alaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam."

Naru tengah dalam perjalanan pulang. Jarak antara masjid tadi dengan rumah Naru terbilang dekat, namun ia harus melewati hutan kecil untuk sampai di rumahnya itu. Saat tengah berjalan santai iris safirnya menangkap sosok bayangan yang sepertinya tak asing lagi dimatanya. Untuk memastikan, akhirnya gadis berjilbab putih itu pun berjalan mendekati sosok itu.

"Kyuu, kau kah itu?" ujarnya sedikit berteriak pada sosok yang tengah ia dekati.

"Miaw~"

"Haaah… kau ini, membuatku cemas saja. Aku pikir tadi apa." Ucap Naru seraya menggendong makhluk berbulu lebat itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau ini nakal ya, kan sudah kubilang jangan sering-sering main ke sini kalau sudah malam."

Naru mengelus kucing kesayangannya itu dengan begitu lembut hingga membuat sang kucing menggeliat nyaman di dalam pelukannya.

"Hihihi, kau tahu Kyuu?" Naru mengelus dagu Kyuubi –sang kucing- dengan lembut sambil tersenyum hangat. "Kau ini sangat menggemaskan. Tapi sayangnya juga nakal."

"Eh, mau kemana?!" pekik Naru tatkala Kyuubi meloncat turun dari pelukannya dan berlari ke arah semak-semak.

"Kyuu~?"

.

.

"Miaw~"

Sasuke menoleh saat gendang telinganya menangkap suara seekor kucing. Dan tepat saat ia menoleh, iris oniksnya melihat kucing berbulu oranye yang tadi dikejarnya.

"Kau-"

"Kyuu, kau tidak apa-ap-" ucapan Naru terpotong ketika iris safirnya melihat seorang pemuda rupawan yang tengah duduk sambil memegangi kaki kanannya. Naru terdiam beberapa detik, sepertinya gadis ini tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ah, ma-maaf… Kyuu, ayo kemari."

Bukannya menuruti perintah sang majikan, makhluk berbulu lebat itu malah semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke. Bahkan dengan entengnya ia malah duduk di atas perut pemuda rupawan itu. Iris safir Naru sedikit melebar tatkala melihat tindakan sang kucing yang terkesan mengacuhkannya.

"Kyuu itu tidak sopan." Ucap Naru pelan pada kucing peliharaannya itu.

Naru baru akan kembali membujuk Kyuubi, namun perhatian matanya tak sengaja tertuju pada kaki kanan sang pemuda yang tengah pemiliknya pegangi sedari tadi. Keningnya sedikit berkerut, ada yang tidak beres di sini, pikirnya cepat.

"Ah, maaf. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke memandang dingin Naru saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir ranum sang gadis.

"Apa menurutmu aku terlihat baik-baik saja?" tanyanya balik dengan nada yang terbilang sinis.

Naru terdiam. Entah kenapa ia jadi bingung sendiri. Apakah tadi pertanyaannya salah ya? Gadis manis itu menggigit sedikit bibir bawahnya –salah satu kebiasaan Naru saat sedang gugup-.

Merasa percuma saja berbicara pada orang dihadapannya, akhirnya Sasuke mencoba untuk menggerakkan kembali kaki kanannya.

"Sshhh!" Sasuke mendesis pelan saat rasa nyeri itu kembali menghujaminya. Sial, kalau seperti ini terus keadaannya bisa-bisa ia akan tidur di sini malam ini. Ingin menelpon, tapi _handphone_-nya entah terlempar kemana. Benar-benar naas sekali nasibnya hari ini.

"Ma-maaf, kalau boleh, a-apakah aku bisa melihat lukanya?" entah mendapat keberanian darimana hingga akhirnya Naru berbicara seperti itu. Namun yang ia tahu, sesama manusia itu memang sudah selayaknya saling tolong-menolong bukan?

Sasuke tidak merespon. Ia hanya mendengus pelan sambil melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Terserah."

Dengan sedikit ragu, akhirnya Naru memberanikan diri untuk memeriksa keadaan pemuda asing yang ada dihadapannya ini. Sedangkan Kyuubi, kucing itu dengan cueknya malah semakin menyamankan posisinya di atas perut Sasuke. Dasar kucing nakal.

"Ini agak sedikit terkilir." Jelas Naru pada Sasuke usai melihat kaki kanan pemuda itu. "Kau bisa berjalan?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Kalau bisa sudah daritadi aku pergi dari sini." Balas Sasuke dengan nada tajam.

Naru tidak menggubris nada tajam Sasuke, sebaliknya ia malah tersenyum lembut menyikapi pernyataan Sasuke tadi.

"Ayo, aku akan membantumu berjalan." Ucap Naru seraya menurunkan Kyuubi yang tengah menyamankan dirinya di atas perut Sasuke, dan hal ini tentu saja mengundang protes dari sang kucing sendiri.

"Miaw~"

"Kyuu, kau tidak boleh begitu, orang inikan jadi repot." Seraya mengerti apa yang dikatakan sang majikan kucing itu malah membuang mukanya ke arah lain, ngambek eoh? Naru hanya menggeleng pelan menghadapi tingkah nakal kucing kesayangannya ini.

"Ayo…"

Sasuke memandang tangan Naru yang terulur padanya. Tch, masa iya ia harus menerima bantuan dari orang lain. Terlebih orang itu adalah orang asing yang baru ditemuinya lima menit yang lalu, mau dikemanakan harga diri Uchihanya?

Tapi pemuda rupawan ini kembali berpikir, kalau ia menolak bantuannya maka kemungkinan besar ia akan menginap di hutan, sedangkan kalau ia menerima maka ia akan pulang ke rumah, tapi harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha bisa-bisa…

Sasuke menghembuskan napas berat. Sial, pilihan yang menjebak. Akh, persetan dengan harga diri Uchiha!

Akhirnya dengan amat berat hati pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menerima uluran tangan Naru. Yaaah, daripada keadaannya nanti tidak jelas di sini. Kini Naru tengah memapah Sasuke, ia mengalungkan tangan kanan Sasuke pada lehernya, tangan kanannya sendiri memegangi tangan kanan pemuda itu. Sedangkan tangan kiri Naru memegang pinggang Sasuke untuk menyeimbangkan posisi mereka agar tidak jatuh.

"Astagfirullahal adzim!"

Sasuke memandang Naru dengan tatapan heran. Kenapa ni cewek? Ucapnya membatin.

"Ah, m-maaf. I-itu, anu emmmm… k-kita kan bukan _mahram_…"

"Maksudmu?" balas Sasuke dengan nada datar, sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Naru barusan. _Mahram_? Apa itu?

"Ah itu, orang perempuan dan laki-laki yang masih termasuk sanak saudara dekat karena keturunan, sepersusuan, atau hubungan perkawinan sehingga tidak boleh menikah diantara keduanya."

"Hn, lalu?"

"Dan hanya kepada mahram saja orang laki-laki atau perempuan boleh saling berdekatan atau bersentuhan, sedangkan kepada yang bukan _mahram_ itu tidak boleh. Dan i-itu berarti aku- aku tidak boleh menyentuhmu…" terang Naru takut-takut.

Mendengar itu Sasuke terdiam, otak Uchihanya yang jenius memproses dengan cepat apa yang Naru maksudkan. Dan dengan santainya ia menanggapi pernyataan Naru barusan.

"Jadi maksudmu kau ingin meninggalkanku di sini?"

"B-bukan seperti itu, tapi-"

"Kalau bukan ya cepat bawa aku sekarang." Ujar Sasuke cuek seraya masa bodoh dengan penjelasan Naru yang panjang lebar tadi.

"T-tapi-"

"Kau niat menolong tidak sih." Sumpah demi apapun, untuk pertama kalinya entah kenapa Sasuke jadi sewot sendiri. Haaah, sinting! Cuma gara-gara seorang gadis aneh yang baru saja ia kenal lima menit yang lalu ia jadi OOC parah seperti ini. Apa kata Ayahnya nanti?

"I-iya, aku niat kok!"

"Kalau begitu cepat jalan. Dasar dobe." Perintah Sasuke datar dengan seenak jidadnya pada Naru.

Naru mempoutkan pipi chubbynya saat Sasuke dengan entengnya mengatainya seperti itu. Enak saja, siapa yang dobe coba.

"Ke kediaman Uchiha."

"Hah?"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang sebelum kembali menjelaskan. "Dasar dobe, aku bilang bawa aku ke kediaman Uchiha."

'Kediaman Uchiha? Jangan-jangan pemuda ini adalah pemuda yang dibicarakan Sakura tadi?'

**TBC**

Yap, cut! cut!

Saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi yang telah membaca apalagi sampai mereview dan memfav atau alert fic saya ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih minna :D

**Special thanks to:**

**dwidobechan**, **Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi**, **DheKyu**, **Nakamura Nezumi**, **naruchan imuet , syajar green**, **with zahra**, **nothing name**.

Tanpa support atau review dari kalian saya gak akan mungkin melanjutkan fic saya ini :D

**And last thanks for** **YOU (Silent Reader, kalo ada tapinya mah, hahaha)**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
